


"Silent Night"

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suspense, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: Song Prompt: "Silent Night" (Stevie Nicks version)





	"Silent Night"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something-something for julesthequirky‘s Winter Holiday Song Challenge on Tumblr. My song prompt/request was “Silent Night” (I did the Stevie Nicks version because I love her). Kinda funny that I wrote this on the Solstice/Yule (well maybe just to me). Oh well, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S.- this is un-beta’d so any errors are my own/can be blamed on Grammarly

The woods were dark and still save for the falling snow.  The wintery blanket seemed to glow in the moonlight and stars twinkled above. She gazed upwards, embracing the snowflakes that landed on her eyelashes.  It was calm and peaceful… And completely misleading.  She dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of headphones, popping one ear in as she scrolled through a winter playlist on her phone. Having found the song she was looking for, the hunter pressed play and calmly strode forward through the snow

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

She could hear her own feet crunching into the snow blending well with the soulful voice of Stevie Nicks that flowed through her headphones.  Surprisingly, it helped her stay focused on the hunt at hand, not that she really had to do much.  She didn’t have to track anything, didn’t have to chase anything.  No, tonight, she was _bait_.

_Round young Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

Vampires had been stalking young women in the area, mainly targeting them in the woods when they were alone.  Some were killed, others were taken back to the nest where they were turned in hopes of “repopulating the species.”  Luckily the Winchesters and her were able to take out the nest, putting any newborn vamp who hadn’t fed yet on lockdown.  But there was still the matter of the ringleader to contend with, who had been out stalking for his next victim.  Luckily for them, she just so happened to fit the build.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

She wasn’t worried; she had been hunting with the brothers for almost two years now and knew they would have her back.  When the idea first came up for her to be bait (which was her idea), Sam and Dean argued against it vehemently.  They didn’t want her to be taking any unnecessary risks.  She had pointed out, however, that it was better her play bait and they have control of the situation than going in blind and tailing girls who happened to fit the profile and hope they lucked out.  Reluctantly, the boys agreed, though Dean still put up a fuss.  They may have only been hunting together for two years, but they had known each other for much, much longer.  In that time, the brothers had come to view her like a sister, much akin to how they viewed Charlie… Or at least, Sam did anyway.  With Dean, however, there was something a little more.

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love’s pure light_

The sound of a branch breaking brought her out of her stroll.  The head vamp was there, and that meant showtime.  Fastening the pockets of her parka so her phone and vial of dead man’s blood wouldn’t fly out, she broke into a sprint.  She could hear the heavy footsteps behind her, chasing her through the wintery scene. She was fast, but he was just slightly faster and beginning to catch up.  Knowing she had to hit her mark, she started to weave in and out of the trees, over rocks and logs, and through patches of slush; anything to slow him down just enough to reach where the boys were waiting.  He was beginning to mock her, taunt her, try to make her panic and trip up. But she was a hunter and could not be knocked off stride so easily.

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

Up ahead, she could see it just barely.  The finish line was so close she could taste it.  Right as she drew near, she felt him reach out and grab her hood, tearing it partially as he pulled her back.  Before the vamp could take a bite and do some damage, she heard a familiar voice shout to her, and she ducked her head down just in the nick of time. Dean had swung out from behind a tree and beheaded the vamp while Sam swooped low and pulled her back to safety.  Now dead, the nest ringleader could no longer hurt any more young women, and the remaining newly turned vamps will be able to return back to normal.  Sam quickly pulled a jar from his pocket to collect his blood for the concoction, while Dean wiped off his machete.  Catching his gaze, she gave Dean a small smile and nodded to him that she was ok, placating him for the moment.

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

Once Sam was done collecting the blood, Dean kicked the body in the pit the trio had dug earlier during the day and lit the remains on fire.  Satisfied that the body was burnt to a crisp, they buried it beneath earth and snow and made the trek back to the Impala.  Dean reached out to put a hand around her shoulders, and Sam ruffled her hair appreciatively.  It had been a long one, but the case was just about over.

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing alleluia_

The drive back to the motel room went quicker than expected.  Of course, getting chased through the woods by a creepy vamp would wear out one’s sense of time.  She was exhausted, eyes growing heavy as she leaned against the cold window of the Impala. Dean watched her from the rearview mirror before turning his eyes back on the road, grateful that the hunt went smoother than expected.  As soon as they walked through the door to the motel room, Sam beelined for the bathroom while she ripped off her jacket and boots and plopped on the bed closest to the door.  She wanted nothing more than to warm up and sleep for the next week; her muscles had begun to ache from the blitz in the woods, and her body felt incredibly heavy.  Dean watched her silently as he shrugged off his own coat and boots, deep in thought.

_Christ, the Savior is born_

_Christ, the Savior is born_

She felt the bed dip behind her and a heaviness drape itself over her.  It was warm and not entirely unpleasant if she was being honest.  Snuggling deeper into the wall of warmth behind her, she could smell leather and whiskey, and let herself drift into a peaceful slumber knowing whose arms were wrapped snuggly around her. Sam came out of the bathroom with the vampire remedy ready to go and stopped at the sight in front.  Dean and her laid tucked together on the bed, both asleep already and spooning.  The case had been a long tiresome one, and Dean had been concerned for her safety the moment she suggested playing the bait.  Finally, his brother could breathe easy for a moment with the woman he had come to care for deeply in his arms.  Sam smiled softly at his brother and their friend before silently padding across the room to grab the Impala’s keys. Taking one last peek at the sleeping pair, Sam gently shut the door and continued into the wintery night to administer the cure to the two remaining women, appreciating the once again **Silent Night**.


End file.
